Bullying Lust
by XXXMystery
Summary: Since they were children, Flash has always enjoyed hurting Peter: a little shove there, a kick here, a punch there. But it's not enough for him and, one day, he decides to take it to the next level. Warnings: noncon/rape; gaysex. NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Surprise in the Science Center

**Disclaimer: I can't own Spider-man! I'm not nearly that old.**

**Info: AU; takes place during highschool in a world where Peter is not Spider-man. **

**Warning: Starts out non/con and ends with rape. Oh, and man-on-man action**

**Harry: Here's another warning: This sucks!**

**Me: You're only saying that because you're not the one that gets to ravage Peter!**

**Harry: So, it still sucks.**

**Me: That's not-well maybe it is. Reviewers, I need you to tell me if this sucks or not so I can prove a very jealous and *glances over* Harry stop rubbing yourself!**

**Harry: but Pete looks so *ahhh!***

**Me: Sorry for him. Anyway help me prove Harry wrong, please! Here's the Prologue.**

_**Prologue:**_

Flash Thompson has always noticed Peter Parker more than anyone else. Even when they were just eight year old, Flash realized that Peter's lips were supple and his body was lean. At that age, not knowing why he noticed such things about Peter or what that may make him, Flash showed his feelings in the typical childish way: bullying. He constantly teased, poke, and made fun of Peter, the more hurt Peter got the better. Even in his infantile stage, Flash especially enjoyed it when Peter Parker -or Puny Parker, as Flash would habitually call him- cried or was humiliated. This perverse relationship continued well into highschool when they were both Juniors. Flash's taunts and proddings became more and more physical every year. Occasionally, Peter had to even wear a cast due to one of Flash's antics. Of course, Peter lied, saying that he broke it either by bicycling or falling down. Everyone either believed it or didn't care enough to was why no one noticed when Flash followed a lone Peter to the deserted science lab.

_**Begin the story!**_

It was a real scorcher of a summer day. Peter Park wore a short-sleeved light blue shirt with faded brown cargo shorts that came just above his knees. But even with that he still had a fine sheen of sweat in every crevice of his body. The sweat kept causing the gray backpack that was slung over his shoulder to slip off. He had to keep stopping and pulling it back up. Trying to lessen the heat, Peter tried to stay under the shade of the trees as much as possible as he made his way to the older, smaller science building that was now the main science center. Students were given the option to work there doing simple errands (washing the test tubes and beakers, looking after the experiments, buying supplies, etc.) and herder stuff, like doing their own projects/experiments, in exchange for learning about a career in science or as a scientist. Peter was the only student who signed up for it ths school year.

Peter quickly entered the center and, after breathing in the cool air, he went through the door and into Class C. The door opened on to a spacious, high-walled room. It was filled with several long stainless steel tables and a chalkboard/white board combo in both the front and back. There were three test beakers, held up with self-supported tongs, standing on the table second closest to the door. Peter went to that one, dropping his bookpack on the table closest to the door. His turned his back to the door and leaned over the table with the beakers on it.

Each beaker was filled with a differerent liquid: one blue, one red, and one purple. Peter pulled out a capped syringe needle that he had kept in the front pocket of his cargo shorts and, upon opening it, he squirted out one centimeter exactly of clear liquid in each. After a moment of observation, Peter jotted down what he observed happening in each beaker in the respective notebooks that were resting in front of them. He left them there from the last time he was there. Since only Dr. Curt Connors and him were the only people who actually used this room with any frequency, Peter regularly kept his experiment notes in there. Due to his continual focus on the trio of beakers, Peter failed to notice Flash's prescence at the door.

A pair of blue eyes were peeking in through the door's window, a heinous smirk flitting across a youthful face. His smile only grew as he saw Peter's upturned rump facing the doorway. A twitch in his pants made his next step clear. Carefully opening the door, so as not to make a sound to alert the busy Peter, Flash slid into the room. He was right behind the brunet before Peter even realized that he was there. And even then, Peter only realized that because of the strange pressure he felt on his butt.

"Whaa?" Peter looked back in surprise at the sudden feeling and was distured when he saw who was behind him and figured out what that "strange" pressure must be coming from. "Fl-Flash, what are you doing here?" Peter tried to slip around Flash, but he just repeatedly moved in front of Peter. The noticeable bump in Flash's blue jeans created a rather uncomfortable sensation against Peter's thigh. Peter's attempts to wiggle away from Flash only produced an even bigger and harder bump. Flash, starting to get drunk off of the pleasure-pain that his rowdy

member was causing him, pressed harder against Peter and started doing a slight humping-jerking motion against him. "Fl-Flash, wh-what are you doing?" Peter'sb breathy whine was filled with fear and something he couldn't/wouldn't think of.

"Aww, what's wrong Puny Parker. Do I scare you? You know you like it, you little whore!" Flash mocked, roughly groped Peter's bum with steel-like fingers. They dug so hard into Peter's behind that the pain caused him to yelp outloud. Flash, ignoring his cries, began rubbing his blue jean-covered bulge against Peter's fastly growing own. Flash smirked when he felt Peter's arousal pressing against his own. Letting a pleased moan escape from his throat, Flash pulled Peter down on the table. Peter's half-serious "nos" and "stops" only excited Flash all the more, encouraging him to pin Peter's wrists down as he grinded against him. The beakers on the table wobbled, and different colored liquids dripped unto the table. The notebooks fell to the floor with a clatter, adding to the half-pleased moans coming from Peter and the lustful grunts that the constant humping elicited from Flash. Moving his hands off of Peter's wrists, Flash leaned further enough away from Peter's flushed form that he could easily see his prey's "happiness" straining against the zipper of the cargo shorts. Peter didn't even try to escape from Flash's clutches. Casting a lascivious gaze at Peter's hot and bothered form, Flash swiftly unzipped Peter's shorts, not caring if the zipper caught on his cock. Peter gave a pained hiss as a part of the zipper nipped his engorged dick as it came down. Peter's dick boinged back and forth like a tied down balloon in the wind. The head of his cock was a dark red that matched the light crimson that trailed down from the slit to the coppery, hairy hilt. Flash's mouth watered as he stared at it and, unable to help himself, he pinched it right on its scarlet head. The his that this elicted from Peter made the already impressive bulge in his pants stretch even further. Not wasting any more time, Flash pulled up Peter's blue shirt to above his nipples and zipped down his own pants, being careful not to nip his cock. Flash's cock was monstrous when compared with Peter's. It's head was almost completely black with blood and stood horizontally over Peter, barely missing Peter's erect nipples. Flash soaked in the look of outright disbelief and fear that had suddenly filled up Peter's eyes. "Open," he commanded. When Peter refused to respond, still staring in shock at the blonde's monster cock, Flash forced Peter's mouth on his raging member.

"Mrghpf!" Peter's protests were almost completely muffled by Flash's thick and freakishly long cock ramming his throat. The force of the impact of Flash's cock thrusting into Peter's mouth, slammed his head against the steel table under him. Tears stung his eyes as bowel rose in his throat. Peter was literally gagging on Flash's cock. Some pieces of the light breakfast he had ate that morning was thrown up. The force of Flash's dick exiting and entering, pulled the bits of filth out of Peter's broken mouth and propelled them away outside. He was glad that he didn't usually eat Lunch. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't cry. His mouth felt like it was on fire and Peter was positive that when Flash deepthroated him all the way, a good portion of that dick was truly down his throat. He could feel it sliding against his uvula and esophagus. Flash continued to face-fuck Peter for all he was worth as his pumps grew increasingly more frantic and sporadic. Even through the pain that his raped and stretched too far throat caused him, Peter recognized the selfsame erratic movements that all guys went through when they were nearing their climax.

Lifting his pert ass up to a steeper angle, even more of Flash's god-like penis was able to be crammed into Peter's sore throat. Spittle and cum flew as Flash came into Peter's mouth. He kept pounding into his victim until he was fully satisfied, milking the last drops of salty sperm out of his horce cock. Peter's face was a mosaic of cum with little smears of blood. Of the large quantity of sperm that had eagerly flooded down Peter's throat, enough had missed its target to coat the brunette's face in a veneer of a milky, sticky substance. On his lips, blood spilled out from the prey's slit lips.

Peter's throat constricted as he it was about to expel the cum that had swam down it earlier. Flash let him pull over to the side of the table so that he could spit up the cum that would come up. They both knew that even if Peter was able to dispel every single drop of Flash's salty cum, it would be too late. The deed was done. Peter had tasted Flash and Flash had marked Peter as his : nothing could change that now. They both knew that Peter was now going to be eternally used as Flash's slut, whether the brunette wanted it or not. The thought made Peter's eyes unleash another fountain of tears. They slithered down and mixed with the cum and blood on his face. Flash laughed cruelly at Peter's face and, after zipping up his now limp but still formidable cock, began to walk to the door. However, before he left, he punched Peter right in the eye. The unexpected blow knocked Peter down over the table, the resulting crash and sob from the rape victim pulled another laugh from the brute. This action finally wrested the beakers from their holders, spilling their contents all over Peter's naked chest and crotch. The beakers' broke on Peter, sending their minute pieces of glass into his exposed torso and thighs. After raping Peter with his eyes since his body wasn't let up to it, Flash left. He had to hit Peter before he went. He couldn't help himself. he could never resist hitting Puny Parker.

**Me: Okay how did you li-?**

**Harry: It was horrible! However, if this was about a certain Green Goblin and Spidey, maybe-**

**Me: Ignore him. Anyway, I want to know what you liked/hated about it. So that I can make it better. Also, I plan for this to be a oneshot. But if enough people want me to continue this, I will.**

**Harry: What! That's disgusting! Who wants to read about some blonde football freak ! Everybody knows brunettes are the way to go! In fact, me and Pe-**

**Me: SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T BE QUIET I WILL NEVER WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT YOU AND PETER! GOT THAT?!**

**Harry:*crickets chip***

**Me: Good. Anyway, all reviews are welcome. Flamers welcome. Your flames give roasted hotdogs a special spiciness to it that I LOVE!**


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man series in which this fic takes place. **

**Info: Starts after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first.**

**Warning: Noncon/rape; gaysex/man-on-man action; AU(in a wold where Peter is not Spidey)**

**ME: This chapter is another violent one so-**

**HARRY: NOOOOO! My Peter! I'm the only one why can-*gets muzzled***

**ME:*muzzes* Shut up before you give away the story! Anyway enjoy this. I'll keep this goblin muzzled so you don't have to worry about having the ending be spoiled for you. Enjpy the story!**

_**Begin the story!**_

Peter was laying curled up on his bed as images of yesterday flashed through his head. He was dressed in a newly worn pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. There were wads of reddish toilet paper crammed against his pajama's back, covering his broken ass completely. He squeezed a pillow against his chest as silent tears rained down his face with a new supply constantly replenishing the tears that fell. The salt in Peter's falling tears stung his right eye, which was surrounded by a ring of dark purple-a reminder of Peter's wayward encounter with Flash. Another of that meeting was the painful throb of his jaw and throat. Peter could still feel Flash's cock slamming in and out of his mouth, causing his lips to split and his throat to feel like it was stretched open a mile wide. Peter was flooded by the memories of the day before.

_**~FLASHBACK START~**_

Peter winced and hissed in pain as he stood up from where he had landed from between the two stainless steel tables. As he stood up, pieces of broken glass fell off of his body, joining the rest of the glass on the ground. Pieces of glass was stuck to his chest and inner thighs, causing minute cuts and scratches. The tiny wells of blood mixed with the blue, red, and purple liquid that covered his crotch and chest. With the multi-colored mess dripping off of his body, Peter gingerly stepped away from where he had inbetween the two tables. Despite his caution, though, his feet still was cut up by the glass that littered the floor. Sharp pieces of glass dug into his feet, but Peter ignored the pain that was small in comparison with the ache in his throat, the pain of his black eye, and the humiliation that he felt by having his biggest enemy have his way with him. Peter just wanted to leave as fast as possible. He shuddered to think about what would happen if Flash came back for another round and he was still there. Peter, still crying, pulled up his boxers before zipping up his cargo shorts and smoothing his blue shirt down. He didn't even bother to clean the fluid off of his body and only grimaced slightly as the liquid soaked through his underwear and clothes. Quickly grabbing his backpack off of the table nearest to the door, Peter exited the room and, after making sure no one was around, the building. Peter held his backpack slightly over his head the whole time that he ran home. He wouldn't be abl to live if anyone saw his tearful and cum-soaked face.

Peter slammed the door behind him as he entered his home. His panting and huffing filled the still air. He had run all the way from the science lab to his home while under the hot sun. His skin was sticky with sweat, the purplish liquid, and Flash's cum. He dropped the backpack as his exhausted body fell to the floor. After getting his breath back, Peter staggered up the staris with oly one thought in his mind: cleaning up and going to sleep. As he watched his face of sperm and the rest of his body of the multicolored fluid, Peter was starting to feel better batter. He could almost pretend that Flash had never face-raped him and that when he woke up tomorrow everything would be back to normal: he'll work in the lab, earning money to help his Aunt May, and Flash would keep being a bully -always beating him up, but nothing sexual. Peter was even able to pull on his sleepwear -a t-shirt and a pair of blue pajama bottoms- and fall asleep relatively swiftly. He was hoping that if he could just forget what had happened, then everything would be okay. Those hopes were dashed, however, when he heard the doorbell ring. He woke up with a start and sat up in his bed as he heard the tolling of the bell. His heart stopped a whole minute before he got rid of the foolish notion that Flash was at the door. _It's probably just Aunt May. _Peter reassured himself, remembering the numerous times that Aunt May had forgot to bring the house keys with her when she left. He was no stranger to the forgetfulness of the elderly. _Plus, how would Flash know where I live? It's not like I have ever invited him over or something._ Comforted in his reasoning, Peter was able to push down his fears enough to walk down the stairs. He made sure to keep the right side of his face to the side that would be farthest away from Aunt May's poor vision when she came through the front door. Luckily, the house was dark enough thanks to night having fallen that Peter could easily hide his black eye in the shadows.

"I'm coming Aunt May! Did you forget your keys ag-'" Peter's words caught in his throat as he opened the door to reveal the silhouette of a very muscular man on the porch step in front of the door. The moon behind the figure sparkled on gold hair.

:"What's with the fuss?" Flash leered as he pushed his way through the door that Peter was trying so desperately to close. Flash closed the door behind him when he was fully inside the house. As Flash soaked in the apparent fear that coated Peter's face, a noticeable bulge appeared in his pants. Peter tried his best not to notice this small (or more like big ) issue that was so obviously a problem.

"Fl-Flash, why are you here? H-how did you kn-know where I li-live?" Peter tried to make his voie soun strong and commanding, but (in part thanks to his still aching throat and in pasrt thanks to his fear) his voice wavered. Smiling Satan's smirk, Flash whipped his right hand out to grip Peter's left arm.

"What's wrong, Puny Parker? Scared?" Flash laughed, pulling Peter closer to him as he used his other hand to grip Peter's butt. "You want to know why I'm here? It's because I've got back my_ vigor!_" Flash clarified what his "vigor" was as he roughly grinded his clothed erection against Peter's crotch. "I went home after you sucked me. But I kept thinking about how good it felt to have your faggy, little whore of a mouth on my cock and in no time at all, I was as uhard as a rock again," Flash spoke in a breathy, throaty voice as his head filled with pleasure-causing endorphins. He kept grinding into Peter's struggling form, working himself in a type of sexual frenzy. Flash now pressed Peter harder into him and, therefore, harder against his aching member. Flash's right hand, that had previously held Peter's arm, moved to the small of Peter's back in order to press him further against his body. Flash kept his other hand on Peter's bum, but had moved into Peter's pajamas and was now digging into Peter's hole. Despite Peter's fear and disgust at what Flash was doing to him, Peter's own member sprang to life.

"Oh what's this? Puny Parker's got a stiffy! You really do like being abused, don't ya? You pervert!" Flash took time away from his grinding to look down at Peter's clothed cock. With a hasty hand, Flash pulled down Peter's pajama bottoms, exposing Peter's red cock and firm ass to the world. Flash kept up his ministrations in Peter's hole. It wasn't so much that he wanted to make the upcoming assfucking easy on Peter, but more that he liked how it felt when Peter wiggled uncomfortable upon his three fingers. Flash inserted two more just to see the momentary look of pain that flashed through the brunette's eyes as he grew accustomed to the feeling if having five long and muscular digits deep inside him. Flash moved his other hand from Peter's back to Peter's trooper of a cock, precum was dripping from the tiplike a faucet. "You little slut!n You like to be fingered like some girl!Well I'm gonna show you how a girl is treated!" Flash kept up a steady back and forth rhythm on Peter's cock as he said this, slowly pushing him back closer and closer to the living room couch. Although Peter noticed this and was able to put the ass-fingering and the words together enough to figure out what Flash was planning, he just couldn't make himself care enough. All he could think about was the pleasure that emanated from the steady heat and pull that Flash exerted on his leaking cock.

Before the lusty brunette even realized what was up, he was bended over the couch and Flash was completely naked from the waist down; Flash's fingers were no longer fucking his ass. However, Flash still kept a firm and roving grip on Peter's cock as he elicited more moans of pleasure from his as of yet willing victim. While Peter was loss in his own pleasure wonderland, the blonde jock positioned his cock directly behing Peter's opening. He removed his precum covered hand away from Peter's cock and used it to grip one of his hips. "Eungh!" With one grunt, Flash slammed all the way into Peter, using his fingers to dig into Peter's hips as he ruthlessly pounded into him. Peter arched his neck and back up as all of Flash's cock repeatedly was drilled into him. Peter felt like he was being split in two as Flash's engorged member was forced in and out of him. The now tearful Parker's momentary euphoria was gone, replaced by a wave of pain. He was in so much pain that he could barely get out any noise except for small sobs and grunts. His beet-red face was scrunched up in anguish. Even when Flash resumed his ministrations on Peter's softened cock, Peter's pain still outweighed the little bit of pleasure that he was being given.

"Yeah! Take it you whore!" Flash groaned as he used his other hand to grip his victim's jaw, lifting it up so that he could press his lips against Parker's. Flash forced his tongue into Peter's mouth and started to tongue fuck Peter's mouth to the point that it looked like Flash was trying to eat Peter's face. With every jab of his tongue, Flash pushed in even harder. The mewls od pain that escaped Peter's mouth were quickly captured by Flash's as he forced his mouth down on Peter's upraised mouth. As Flash continued to both rape Peter with his tongue and cock, Flash took his hand away from Peter's half-hard cock to pull up Peter's left leg. With the new access, Flash was able to reach even further into Peter's raped-open ass, causing more tears to fall on Peter's already red face. Peter tried to struggle for a while at the introduction of the greater pain, but eventually gave up when all he won for his efforts were a bit tongue and having Flash lie all the way ontop of him, still pushing in with an incredible and painful force. This continued for several minutes more -Peter bended over the couch with Flash's full weight lying ontop of him while Flash's cock and tongue still pounded into his ass and mouth, respectively. Flash had lost his grip on Peter's leg and had moved his free hand back to stroking Peter's once again soft dick. The rapist didn't really care about giving Peter any pleasure (he liked the sounds Peter made when he was in pain so much more), but he did like how it felt as he ran his hand over Peter's cock. It gave his dick an even stronger dose of _vigor _than the already momentous supply that he had stored up. Soon, Flash's movements became more erratic and harsh on Peter (if that was possible) as he neared his orgasm. His fingers pulled painfully on Peter's cock, enough to tear some of the skin near the shaft. For Peter who felt as if his whole body was on fire (and not in a good way), this comparatively slight pain went unnoticed.

"Ffffffuckkkkkk!" Flash forced himself further into Peter's mouth as he loudly grunted during his orgasm. His voice was made distorted and bestial by his release. After a few more rough humps to milk the last drops of cum put of his cock, Flash slowly pulled out. His fingers gently ran over the bruises that now scoured Peter's hips and jaw, marking the brunette as his. The golden-haired rapist's now flaccid cock pulled out with a wet pop. Bloody tendrils of cum slithered out of Peter's ass and crawled down his legs. The cool air made Peter fill every drop as it slid down his body. That added with the intense pain that was accentuated by the air, made Peter feel like some cheap whore to be used and thrown away. Regardless of this sudden and despairing thought, Peter didn't cry because he couldn't: he had already used up all of his tears earlier in the science lab and just recently as Flash raped him like their was no tomorrow.

"Well that was fun. I want you to be at the science lab Monday around three. Be alone. If you're not there, then I'll just have to come find you and I hope you believe me when I say that once I found you, I will fuck you no matter where we are. Whether it's outside under a tree or in a classroom. Got that?" Flash smirked as Peter stayed limply bended over the couch. It swelled his pride to know that he was able to literally fuck Peter into submission. If he hadn't just unleash a torrent of cum from his cock, the thought that Peter was now a vulnerbale and pathetic guy because of him would have swelled his penis hard with pride. "I'll see you on Monday, Puny Parker!" Flash hollered over his shoulder as he scooped up his boxers and t-shirt after he put his shirt, blue jeans, and white converses on. Peter just lay there unable to move and unable to cry even though his face and ass hurt worse than hell. He just hoped that whatever had kept Aunt May from returning at her usual time of around seven P.M. would keep detaining her long enough for him to work up the strength -physical and mental- to clean up the post-coital mess and drag his sorry(literally) ass upstairs.

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

The worse part about yesterday, though, was that his split lips, aching mouth, and black weren't even the most horrible reminders. Peter's ass still felt like it had a nest of hornets in it and was stretched all the way from Chicago to Florida. Peter squeezed the pillow harder and sobbed even louder as the memories of how he managed to drag his whimpering self home and what happened there all came flooding back to him against his control and against his wishes. Aunt May was able to hear him all the way down the hall in her room, but she was unwilling to check up on him. The last time she did that after she came home late after a night of partying with an older, but surprisingly still handsome man, Peter bit off her head concerning something about how if "she wasn't too busy whoring herself out, he wouldn't have had to suffer!". She still had no idea what this "suffering" was about, but, despite her age, she still remembered how it was like to be a teenager: the mood swings; the strange, new feelings; and all those hormones. She was perfectly content to let him sulk until he was ready to calm down and tell her what was troubling him. However, she couldn't resist leaving a plate of two dozen freshly baked chocolate chip cookies (his favorite) outside of his door. Her own aunt's chocolate chip cookies always made for good comfort food when she was a youth and she felt she had to at least carry on the favor to her nephew. She just hoped he stopped crying long enough to smell the chocolate-y goodness.

**ME: Well, there you have it! A more...um, penetrative encounter with Flash than before. Please tell me how you liked it. I would be gra-**

**HARRY: This is DISGUSTING! What kind of FILTH is this!**

**ME: Oh, shut up! You only think it's "filthy" and "disgusting" because you're not the one who was pounding Peter! You jealous hypocrite!**

**HARRY: Yeah so. Just because what you said is true, doesn't make this any less dirty.**

**ME: Oh, brother! Please ignore Harry and his temper tantrum. Anyw-**

**HARRY: I AM NOT HAVING A TEMPER TANTRUM!*proceeds to throw a chair out the window. It hits a cat, which jumps up through the window to claw at Harry's face* AHHHH! Help! Help me! Get this cat-creature off of me!**

**ME:*ignores Harry running around and screaming in pain* Anyway, please review. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll write another chapter sooner than later! Oh, yeah! Don't forget that if you see any spelling errors, please send them in your review or in a PM so I can correct them ASAP!**


	3. CONTINUATION NOTICE

** After reading all of your reviews, I realized that I couldn't just end this story when you want some more. So I wrote a sequel. It's called Carnal Findings and the info is:**

**Set after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first. After weeks of being used and abused by Flash Thompson, Peter's friends finally start to notice that something is up and are determined to find out what.**

**It's still a work in progess, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. The first chapter is already done so check out my profile and find it( if you don't mind).**

**Love you all! :)**


End file.
